


no más llanto aquí

by constanted



Category: Lost
Genre: Comics, Fluff, Gen, Set early Season 1, big brother figure!hurley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constanted/pseuds/constanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or: Hurley, Walt, and that comic book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no más llanto aquí

**Author's Note:**

> thanks, tumblr prompt! slightly edited from the original post. title is translated from wash away (reprise)! enjoy!

Walt breaks away from his father on a lazier kind of day, sits down next to Hurley, who yawns, stretches his arms out. He hasn’t slept much, but that’s okay. He doesn’t think anyone has.

Hurley isn’t really feeling the whole stranded on a deserted island thing, but there’s more downtime here than in real life, at least. And he calls it real life because that’s what it is, because this is straight out of some weird Gulliver’s Travels spin-off. Still, Hurley thinks he’s been more chilled out since the crash than he’s been in the past three years. Which is a little bit ridiculous. Not that he minds, or anything. The dog follows Walt, lays down next to them, and pants a little bit. Hurley rather likes Vincent, thinks he’s cute, like most dogs. He doesn’t like every dog, though; his cousin Andres has one that has teeth that are uncomfortably big, in Hurley’s opinion.

Walt pulls out a comic, with a few pages torn up and out or bleeding through from water. Hurley recognizes it, starts reading it over the kid’s shoulders. It was the one Hurley had brought for the plane, along with the sudoku book he bought at the airport that he swears he saw Steve filling out last night, which pissed him off at the time, but hey, what is “ownership,” here?

“You know Spanish, dude?” he blurts, after a few pages.  
“Nah,” says Walt, “It’s just pictures, I still get it.”

Hurley is a little bit aghast, as a comics fan, tries to restrain himself from yelling at a little kid because he’s cooler than that, “You’re missing all of the plot!”  
“Not really.”  
“You’re missing the jokes!”  
“This is superheroes, they don’t put jokes in superheroes.”  
“Uh, they definitely put jokes in superheroes.”  
“For real? There room for that?”  
“Yeah. There’s one right there,” he points to a panel, “Uh, I don’t know like. An exact meaning in English, but it’s super funny. You never read superhero comics?”  
“Nah, never really had the time, but I think they’re cool,” says Walt, and smiles wide.  
“Yeah, dude!” 

There’s quiet for a few seconds, it’s too quiet for Hurley. He’s always hated quiet, it makes him nervous, and when he gets nervous, he spirals, which he knows is unhealthy or whatever but he still does it. Walt breaks it in a quieter voice than he’s been using—

“Not many people are telling jokes, here. Mr. Sawyer is, but he’s… Mr. Sawyer.”  
Hurley laughs, at that, “That was a joke, we can make jokes about him.” He thinks the word _bastard_ but doesn’t say it, because he doesn’t want Michael going after him for teaching his son swears.

There's more quiet, but it's a little more comfortable.

Vincent barks, unprompted, and Walt turns the page, says “There any jokes here?”  
“There’s a pun about his name, there? I guess?”  
“Yeah, I guess that sorta translates though.”  
“Oh,” he says, “Yeah. You’re right.”

Hurley doesn’t think he was anything like Walt when he was ten or twelve or however old Walt is. He still gets the kid, understands what he needs. which is to smile, to have a good time. So does everyone, here, he guesses. So he helps Walt with the Spanish and Walt lightens his mood, hopefully it works vice versa for the second part, too.

Hurley’s mostly sure they won’t be here long, but gosh, if everyone could feel a little happy like this, maybe the wait would be more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> comment please! i need attention to live!  
> also check me out on tumblr @oceanicairline or twitter @farmerefuted  
> love you!


End file.
